Dalton Lockett
Numbuh 2012, also known as Dalton Lockett, is a former operative, now an adult traitor of the KND. He is a member of an infamous organization that is a very serious threat to the Kids Next Door: The Cyberbullies. Biography Dalton Lockett was once an operative in the Kids Next Door, and considered one of the best. The mentioning of his number strikes fear into the hearts of his old enemies. One day, when he was scheduled for immediate decommissioning, he escaped and turned to the side of evil. In his teenage years, he made friends with some teenagers and a couple adults who formed an organization that would become a very serious threat to the Kids Next Door: The Cyberbullies. Together, they made up a satirical website that makes fun of people. Dalton enjoyed cyberbullying a bunch of kids to the point of them not wanting to live, and it drove almost all of them to suicide. His latest victim was Numbuh 1 of the Sector V Kids Next Door. When Numbuh 1 discovered that his own teammates and fellow operatives voted Eggbert Eggleston instead of him for 4th Grade President, he was very upset, feeling angry and betrayed. The Sector V operatives all had a fight, until Numbuh 1 decided to punish Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 severely by pulling them out of missions for three weeks with no going to the beach, no Rainbow Monkeys, no TV and no movies. Through the three weeks, Numbuh 1 became online friends with Numbuh 2012, until one day, when he was attacked by cyberbullying messages for his big butt, his Rainbow Monkey briefs, and his favorite Rainbow Monkey. Worst of all, Numbuh 2012 and the Cyberbullies posted online pictures of Numbuh 1's butt and Rainbow Monkey undies. Numbuh 1 thought he couldn't handle the cyberbullying any longer, until Numbuh 274 - a former friend, now enemy of Dalton - came to the rescue, helped him out with what to do against the Cyberbullies. Thanks to him, Numbuh 1 called Dalton out for bullying and his flaws, and after that, he shut down the Cyberbullies' website forever. Enraged at this, Numbuh 2012, who knew about Numbuh 1's home address, threatened to destroy him and the KND treehouse. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2012 have become heated enemies facing each other ever since. During the final day of the third week of Numbuhs 2-5's curfew, Numbuh 1 was on a very dangerous mission against Numbuh 2012, and due to the rest of his sector unlikely to help due to punishment, he arranged the operatives of Sector W (Numbuhs 364, 83, and 84) to help him out. When the group found the Cyberbullies' hideout, the heroes fought against the Cyberbullies in an intense battle, but they were soon overpowered by them, and soon, the trapped operatives were about to be thrown into a tank full of piranhas. Luckily, Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 and 5 came to the rescue, narrowly saving Numbuh 1 and Sector W before they could get killed. After they were freed, Numbuh 1 and the Sector W operatives joined the rest of Sector V in kicking Dalton and his friends' butts. Afterwards, all the Sector V operatives rekindled their friendship. But before he could get taken away, Dalton begrudgingly told the KND all about himself as a former KND operative, much to their shock, and after that, he revealed the reason why 2012 is his favorite number; the year 2012 would be the year that the Kids Next Door organization could get destroyed once and for all. After that, Numbuh 2012 vowed to destroy Sector V and the remaining Kids Next Door once and for all, starting with Sectors V and W, and then he escaped with a maniacal laugh. Since then, he became one of Sector V's greatest enemies. When the year 2012 ended with the KND organization still alive, Numbuh 2012 was livid enough to lose his sanity, enough to want to destroy KND in every way possible. Weapons Numbuh 2012 always uses his signature weapon: a katana, which is capable of slicing almost anything to pieces. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Morty340's Pages Category:Swordsmen Category:Cyberbullies Category:Marksmen